Kayano's Christmas Eve
by Dr-J33
Summary: Kayano's Christmas eve is not going very well. Some Nagikae if you squint.


"Y-You're working on Christmas?!"

Kayano Kaede was on the phone with her father, who had just informed her that he's be away on business tonight.

"But I'll be all alone!... Yeah I know I'm alone almost every night but-... It's Christmas though... Whatever just... Promise me this won't happen next year... Okay bye."

Kayano ended the call and groaned.

"What kind of person works on Christmas and leaves their only living family member alone!?"

Kayano plopped onto her couch and turned on the tv to a random christmas movie.

"I bet he didn't even pick my presents out himself... Just got his secretary to do it..."

The green haired girl felt a shiver run through her body.

"I better turn the heat up..."

Kayano got up and approached the thermostat, turning the dial up another five degrees. As she did o it suddenly sparked before shorting out.

"Gah!"

Startled, Kayano jumped back.

"... Not good."

* * *

This was quickly turning into Kayano Kaede's worst Christmas ever.

Not only was she alone, her heating was broken now too, and a repairman wouldn't arrive until the day after christmas. Under the warmth of three blankets and a crappy hot chocolate, Kayano watched her christmas movie.

"... I must have been naughty this year..."

Kayano set her hot chocolate down and felt her stomach growl.

"Time for Christmas dinner I guess."

Kayano got up and made her way towards the refrigerator, keeping a single blanket around her. Looking inside the fridge Kayano frowned.

All she had was four pudding cups, a small bottle of eggnog, and a pear.

"I need to go shoping..." Muttered Kayano.

Kayano shut the refrigerator and looked at her wall clock.

"I have time... I can run out."

* * *

Finding a place to eat was surprisingly difficult. Most places were either crowded or closed with the exception of most bars but as a middle schooler she could not go inside.

She sighed and took a seat on a bench.

"Theres got to be someplace open..."

Kayano looked around. There were two restaurants nearby. The first was an Italian place, which had a large CLOSED sign hanging off the door. The other was a KFC, which had. Ver long line going into it.

"It's a long wait but it's all there is..."

Kayano walked towards end of the line, knowing full well that it would be another hour before she could eat.

"Kayano?"

Kayano stopped as she heard her name. She looked to her left and noticed a familiar bluenette standing nearby holding a plastic kfc bag.

"N-Nagisa?"

"Hey... Merry Christmas." Said Nagisa. "Were you geeting the Christmas bundle too?"

Nagisa gestured to his bag.

"No... Just something small. The bundle is too much food for me."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow.

"It's meant to be shared." Said Nagisa. "You have someone to share it with right?"

Kayano looked at the ground.

"No..."

Kayano didn't expect Nagisa's eyes to widen the way they did in response.

"Y-You're alone on Christmas?"

Kayano nodded.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

The two sat down by the train station where it was warmer as Kayano explained her situation to Nagisa.

"Your dad is working on Christmas!?"

Kayano nodded.

"And I have no heat either... It hasn't been a good Christmas for me."

"No doubt."

Kayano sighed and got up.

"Maybe the line got shorter..." Muttered Kayano.

"Kayano?"

Kayano turned to Nagisa and smiled.

"Sorry to bother you..."

Kayano began to slowly walk away as Nagisa looked at his bag, then to her.

"Kayano wait!"

Kayano stopped.

"What is it?"

Nagisa got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you... Would you like to spend Christmas eve with me and my dad?"

"Eh?"

"Theres plenty of food... And i'm sure my dad would understand... It'll be much better than staying home hungry and cold."

Kayano blushed and looked away.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"No it's fine." Said Nagisa. "Honestly we'd like the extra company."

Kayano took a moment to weigh her options. Spend Christmas eve with Nagisa, or at home watching another American Christmas movie.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Said Kayano.

"Great! I'll call me dad quick to let him know."

Nagisa stepped to the side to make a phone call as Kayano smiled.

"Maybe this isn't going to be that bad of a Christmas..."

* * *

 _Happy Holidays everybody._

 _It's been awhile since I posted anything but hopefully that will change soon, with Korosensei Q's anime now starting I might get some inspiration soon._

 _Anyways this is one of two christmas stories I wrote, the other will most likely be up tomorrow._


End file.
